Dragon and Phoenix
by Chantal Flameshadow
Summary: A creature and a blonde. A prude and a slut. A whole bunch of other people. WHAT MORE COULD YOU ASK FOR! HPDM and RWBZ SLASH M to be safe Coauthored by Chantal Flameshadow and QueenGen
1. Prologue

**A/N: Whoo! This is Queenie and I's first co-authored fic. Well..it's mine, anyway. Hehe. So there might actually be a completed story in my account. Gasp!**

**QueenGen's comments: So you are daring to read our story? HA! and again HA!...I don't know why I'm laughing actually. It's really kind of sort of awesome, except take out the kind of sort of. Sorry, I'm on a bit of a caffeine high...um...Review and tell us you like it!**

**Warnings: Um…HPDM guyxguy slash, a lot more humor than in the first two 'chapter' thingies (I'm supposed to do the more serious parts of the story), um…I can't think of anymore.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, sadly enough. v.v But Stars and anything related to them are MINE. ASK FIRST BEFORE USING. I might say yes. If you ask nicely. But if you don't ask, I will flame you so hard, the fires of Hell itself will feel like ice in comparison.**

**(And yes, the same note is on chapter one. I'm lazy. xD)**

**LINEBREAKZONGFOUREIGHTNINETWO**

_He knew it couldn't last. He knew it and yet he continued doing it. When he first set foot into Hogwarts, he knew that only bad things could come from being _there_. When he met Lily, however, all thoughts of such things disappeared. When he became friends with Sirius and Remus, they almost vanished completely. That was...until the wedding day. Then they slowly flooded back. Harry was born and he was laden with the guilt that since one as…inhuman as he, would be involved in reproducing with a human...this child's life would never be normal..._

After they had put Harry down for a nap, James took Lily by the hand and led her into the living room. He had to tell her _now _before it was too late. They were already in hiding from the Dark Lord, how long would it be before he came for them? Lily was the only woman he ever truly loved; she deserved to know what she had been married to for the past three years.

"Lily? We…we need to have a talk."

Lily tucked her legs underneath her as she settled into an armchair by the fire. "What about, Jamesey?"

"Um…" How was he supposed to tell her? He took a deep breath and let the glamour he had been holding for the past ten years drop. Lily gasped at the drastic change in his appearance and James opened his eyes to reveal them as not just tawny, but the richest and purest brown a person would ever see in their life. Not much about him changed, really, except that he became _fuller, _more _real. _Timeless, one might say.

"James…"

"You're familiar with angels, right Lily? And God?"

"Yes."

"What is higher than an angel? In general?"

"I…I don't know. God?"

"_Stars, _Lily. And what if…there was more than one God, ruled by supposedly the most wonderful Goddess you will ever know in your life?"

"James…"

"Would you trust _me _to be the Guardian of the Heavens, Lily?"

And with that, Lily fell back into the chair in a dead faint.


	2. Ch 1 Bohemian Rhapsody

**A/N: Whoo! This is Queenie and I's first co-authored fic. Well..it's mine, anyway. Hehe. So there might actually be a completed story in my account. Gasp!**

**QueenGen's comments: So you are daring to read our story? HA! and again HA!...I don't know why I'm laughing actually. It's really kind of sort of awesome, except take out the kind of sort of. Sorry, I'm on a bit of a caffeine high...um...Review and tell us you like it!**

**LINEBREAKZONGFOUREIGHTNINETWO**

_According to his own self-analysis, Harry had never really had a chance to be a kid. He was always so busy trying to stay alive and keep his head in his uncle's house he didn't have a chance to nurture the child within. _

_So he felt justified when he started dancing and cheering like a crazy person after defeating the Dark Lord. Because, in all honesty, that was what ended the war. No, not Volde-whatever his name is' demise. Harry's very loud and very childish cheering. It was more like a victory dance, complete with 'in your face!' and 'oh, bloody hell yeah! I fucking owned your ass, you snake-licking son of a bitch!'. The momentary distraction gave the Order members and others on the side of the Light the perfect opportunity to stun or bind the remaining Death Eaters and triumph over Darth Vader! Er…Sauron! Nope – right! The Dark Lord Voldemort._

_He had withstood all the Prophet questions and the countless reporters and each one said he was 'a very mature young man who had kept amazingly calm through the whole ordeal.' Little did they know that after Harry had gone back to Grimmauld place (which he had every intention of claiming after his birthday the next day), he gave himself the big hug no one was around to give and fell asleep staring at the wall, the realization of what he had just accomplished hitting him dead in the face._

_The next day went as planned. Harry had returned to his aunt and uncle's, who greeted him with a sneer, but actually managed to smile when he told them it was only for a few more days. At least until school started. Then he would be leaving for good._

_Later that night while he was quietly angsting about what he was going to do with his life, sometime roughly around 1am (merely because he wasn't born at midnight!) his hands began to glow. For some reason he wasn't all that alarmed. After the past seven years of various strange things happening to him, glowing skin wasn't all that unusual. But what he did find strange was the fact that his skin was growing paler. It wasn't just glowing, it was becoming almost translucent. He fruitlessly made an attempt at brushing away the pale color from his hands and, after a second or two, wondered why he was trying to brush away something that was quickly becoming part of the rest of his body._

_The once-blurry shadows on the walls began to clear and sharpen. He blinked. Still clear. He blinked again, this time keeping his eyes closed for a longer period of time, just to be sure. When he opened them again, his skin was still glowing. But this time he could actually see his fingers, not just stubby outlines… Sweet Merlin! He had been wondering when things were going to start hurting and the growth and slendering of his short thick fingers seemed to be the trigger._

_Living in the cupboard most of his life had stunted his growth just a tad from lack of room to stretch. So whatever was happening to him made up for lost time and muscle and he arched his back in pain, biting his lip to hold back any noise. As quickly as it had started, it was over and Harry stretched a bit, trying to soothe stiff muscles. He was a bit more built, he realized as he rubbed his arm. And damnit, he was still glowing! Though…now it was less glowing and more… iridescent? 'Great, I glow in the dark.'_

_Harry sat up and blinked some more to get used to his new and improved eyesight. That's when he noticed his hair was in the way. He swore and swung his legs over the side of the bed and tiptoed his way into the bathroom. In the faint glow of the streetlights Harry was able to make out smooth unblemished porcelin skin and was not pleased to discover his hair was just a bit past his shoulder blades. Great. Like he didn't have enough problems with his hair already! Maybe he'd cut it in the morning…_

_With a sigh the now adult wizard returned to his bed where a letter with the same radiance as his skin rested on his pillow. Harry opened the blank envelope and began to scan the forest green writing – 'Like the color my eyes are now,' he thought absently -, his eyes growing wide at what was inside. The first paragraph shocked him completely to the core._

_"Dearest Harry,_

_Since you are holding this letter it is quite obvious you have Awakened, just like James said you would. Congratulations. But if you have this letter, it also means he is…no longer with you. Let me be the first to tell you what you are. You are a Star, Harry. A being of Celeste, City of the Gods. Or what you might call Heaven. …Possibly. In my opinion it's not the same at all._

_Now, read closely Harry and pay attention. The rest of this letter will tell you all you need to know…"_

_Naturally, he chose that precise moment to slip into unconsciousness, utterly overwhelmed._

_He never did finish that letter._

He had made it onto the train unseen with no problem. A simple cloak covered his newfound… 'prettiness'. But he knew that as soon as he entered the Great Hall there would be problems, but he was _hungry_, damnit and no stares or profound silences were going to change that.

And, just as he suspected, as soon as Harry had walked into the Great Hall, he was greeted by a very rushed silence, like if a television were turned on full blast then put on mute. Every head turned and gawked at the poor boy like he were some sort of interesting specimen of hippogriff.

Amongst the silent crowd was one boy who had not been prepared for such a shocking feeling of loyalty and respect come from him, especially towards Potter. However, even thinking the word 'Potter' made him feel filthy and like a traitor to a greater being and immediately began thinking him as a Lord. Lord Harry! Oh why, such a wornderful man as he is, should he even stand to grace a presence of one who so lowly as himself?

His mind screamed at him that something was wrong, that Harry was still that goodie-goodie Potter and nothing had changed. However, the rest of him quivered at the thought of such disrespect to his Lord. Trembling, Draco stood up, gritting his teeth so he would not embarrass himself in front of the rest of the Great Hall. He had to leave before he could say something he didn't really mean! Harry was still standing in front of the door, making the urge more and more difficult to avoid him. When he reached Harry, the silence was deafening to the ear and the air was far tighter than it should feel in such a large hall.

"Malfoy," Harry said to him with a nod. Draco wanted to reach deep inside his own chest, take out his heart and stun it so it would stop beating so fast. Harry was talking to him! Wait, why did he care?! Why the hell was he feeling so...so modest towards him?! To Potter, of all people!

Noticing he still hadn't moved he still averted his eyes from Harry, but made a murmuring sound that neither Harry or even he could hear.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, sounding confused. Draco looked up at him and tried to move past him but his body might as well been petrified. His face must have looked odd since Harry seemed practically terrified by Draco's behavior though Draco could say the same for himself.

He took a deep breath and through slightly parted lips asked him, politely, to move from the door. When Harry obliged, Draco immediately relaxed at this. Bad idea? Yes, it was a _very_ bad idea. Since he let his guard down, his mind no longer reserved these...feelings that were going on. "Thank you, my lord," he said and the silence turned to a collective gasp as everyone looked at him in shock. Draco realized this and before it could get worse, ran out.

How in the hell did he know that something weird was going to happen? His cheeks burning, Harry swiftly turned and fled the Great Hall, his damnable long hair flying behind him and curious murmurs starting up around the house tables. The first to shake themselves from their spell was Ron. Though Hermione would be the first to suggest that they go after Harry, sadly enough Hermione was one of the first to be killed. Her killer was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

And Ron was the next to fire the killing curse immediately after that.

So, with his newfound maturity, Ron decided to follow the young man and ran out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, Harry was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, ready to start crying in humiliation. Bad news: He had forgotten the password. Actually, he didn't even know it. Worse news: The Fat Lady was too busy being flustered and fanning herself with giddiness to even _hint _at the password. The green-eyed savior turned to the wall and began to hit his head against it, developing a nice purple bruise on his forehead.

"The password's 'Caboose'." Harry grinned at the password and turned around to face his best friend.

"Alright there, Ron?"

"I'm just fine Harry." Ron told the Fat Lady the password and with one last titter, the portrait opened.

"Would you care to tell me what the hell that was?" Ron asked as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"It's…complicated. There're some bits _I _don't even know about, like that…staring thing in the Great Hall. Let's go to the dorm, this isn't something you can say in the common room. Someone might hear and then where would we be?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"RON!" Harry frowned.

"Sorry, mate." The readhead shook himself from his stupor and followed Harry up the staircase to the boy's dormitories.

**LINEBREAKZONGONETWOFIVE **

Draco hurried out of the Great Hall at a pace that he didn't use too often. Of course, with his normal appearance of being very proper and the like, his feet were dashing every which where as he speedily turned corners. He didn't know exactly why he was running, for all he was running from was Potter. What he didn't understand was why he felt that way towards the raven haired prick. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his body fall to the ground at immediate contact.

He looked up to see a very annoyed, though as always alarmingly stunning, Blaise Zabini gazing down at him. Draco seethed and stood up; distracted momentarily by the fact that he got pushed down but the other seemed supported enough that he wouldn't have to. Of course, this was only because of the fact he was distracted! Why was he distracted again? Oh right, Potter, that low down jerk who made a mockery of him!

Once again, he was interrupted by a hand waving up and down in front of his face. He shook his head and looked at the hand then at the owner, which was once again Blaise. "Yes?" he asked, sounding a bit aggravated, raising a hand to stop the rather pushy one in his face.

"Sorry, you zoned out, and I always wanted to do that," Blaise replied. Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing, deciding not to even try to wonder why Blaise would want to do something so stupid, after all, stupid and Blaise went hand in hand.

"Where are you off to?" Draco asked.

"The library," was the reply. "Would you like to join me?"

Draco nodded in the affirmative and he brushed himself off of he traces of dirt from the ungraceful fall. Opening the doors to the library, the two entered the large, book-filled room in silence and chose a table.

"So what's got you all in a twist?" Blaise asked reclining back. Draco sneered.

"Isn't there a reason why you are here? You were going here after all, I'm sure that's more important." Draco didn't actually want to talk about what had troubled him so much for it was far too embarrassing.

"Nope," replied the dark haired teen. "I'm only here to listen to you speak. So speak."

Draco refused to answer him and folded his arms in defiance. "Fine," Blaise shrugged, still in his reclined position. "Did you hear about Pot-face?" he asked recklessly and almost clueless. Draco shook his head, though at the thought of what he had done in the Great Hall hoped he would never have to see Harry again.

"Well apparently he got this…I think it's called an Awakening from some…well some thing that he is. Whatever, he is, he isn't human anyway. I think it's called…a Star," Blaise said in a rambling manner. Draco gaped at him confused. "Same here," Blaise chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So what are they going to do about it?" he asked.

"The Headmistress is going to give us each a potion that contains an anti-whatever he has. It will bring it all back to normal. No worries, I heard everyone was ready to bow to him as soon as he walked into the door!" Blaise began laughing very hard. "Imagine if some bozo actually called him something like? "Oh thank you my lord for gracing my presence!"" he said, over dramatizing the statement. Draco hid his face a little and cleared his throat to loose the embarrassment inflicted blush.

"Well if we're not going to talk about anything other than stupid Potter, I'd rather just go to our common room," he said, hoping this would get him off the topic. Blaise gave a non-committed shrug. "Alright," he said, getting up.

As they walked through the long hallways of Hogwarts, Draco decided to make up some casual chit chat. "So…what have you been up too?" he asked, Blaise. His first response was a very wide, almost evil, smirk.

"Russell Smith," Blaise replied almost dreamily. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Have you two done it yet?" he asked.

"Oh about five times since Sunday, we met before we came on the train," Blaise explained. At Draco's look he stopped. "This time it's for real, I love this guy!" he said in his defense.

Draco shook his head. "Alright," he said, sounding indifferent. He knew the next day it would be someone else. It was a week streak with every guy Blaise had around; he'd have as much sex as he could with said piece of meat then onto the next soul. Blaise had tried to get Draco to be one of his fuck buddies. However, Draco never found that to be something he wanted to do. After all, he didn't even like boys like that...well alright yes he did, but he was still keeping it secret. Not even Blaise knew, and he hoped no one would ever find out.

By then they had reached the common room and they stood at the entrance. A few people waved for Blaise to go over to where Draco knew he was not invited, not that he cared in the slightest. They waved each other off and Draco went down the hall to his dorm room. He opened the door and finding no one else in there, sat on his bed and turned the light on. He cracked open a book and quickly began to finish up his potions essay, for to face a dragon who is protective of their egg sounded like a day trip compared to Snape's wrath.


	3. Ch 2 Never Be Normal

**A/N: We apologize for the wait! v.v Completely my fault, I assure you. Bunch of Christmas stuff (including x-mas homework) and I just plain forgot. I hope you can forgive us because we're giving you all three chapters at once! D Whoo! Happy Christmahaunakuanzaka! And Happy New Year! Thanks so much to our only reviewer, Dastardly-Lie! (If I have your name wrong, I'm deeply, deeply sorry.)**

**Warning: See 1st chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See above.**

The next day was partly cloudy with a good chance of _boring _and _dangerous. _It was the first day of classes and the first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. Though Harry and Ron had sworn never to take the potentially deadly class, they had to see Hagrid again for one more year.

"So what're you going to do about the…thing?" During breakfast Headmistress McGonagall had given the potion that would dim the effects of Harry's change. And she reminded the student body specifically that if they felt any strange urges to bow to Harry 24 hours after taking the potion, they should see Madame Pomphrey immediately and take one more dose. Yes, it sounded weird to the students, too. But they needed to focus on their studies, not Harry.

Harry and Ron left the Great Hall and headed out to the grounds, the Star hoping with every fiber of his glow-in-the-dark being that things would be normal today. And, so far, things seemed to be pretty calm. Atleast no one was bowing to him anymore.

"So what're you going to do about the…thing?" Ron asked softly as they approached the class, nodding in return to a shout of his name.

Harry shrugged. "I'll be buggered if I know. Maybe I should read that letter."

The redhead gasped and clapped a hand to the side of his face. Sweet Merlin! Did Harry just come up with an intelligent idea? "Good on ya, mate! That's the most intelligent thing I've heard you say since…since…"

"I get the point, Ron." Harry rolled his eyes as he shifted his bag over his shoulder. Where was Hagrid? Was there a substitute today? He hoped not – he needed to ask Hagrid if he knew anything about Stars and…whatever the hell that city was again. Silent? Something that sounded like that atleast…

Draco had just handed in his summer work to Snape early so he wouldn't have to deal with handing it in later, or forgetting it completely in his rush to each class. However, this class? Not so much of a rush as a sluggish pace to get there as late as possible. Blaise was trailing behind him, telling him about how he believed Russel, or something of the sort, was a scumbag and only used Blaise for his body. Rolling his eyes, Draco ignored his long time friend as he went on about stuff he'd rather not talk about until they reached the class.

All of them had been told to take the substance earlier that day and Draco noticed that everyone seemed normal today which was nice, since this WAS a Gryffindor class and that meant Pothead was bound to be there. That mean that the weirdness that had overcome him just yesterday would be passed and he could focus on much more important things such as...well um... thinking of something more important to think about. However, as he reached the area that they were all to meet, he felt his knees buckle and his stomach flip. He looked up and saw Harry Potter, immaculate and pure before his very eyes. He was awed to see that Harry was staring at him as well, and almost blushed when he wondered something. Why was that look in this miracle's eyes of worry?

He then realized he was about inches from kneeling down before his mast-NO! Not his master! Never. No. Nuh-uh. Not in his...oh gods, the way that man stood before him, stepping back from him, it ripped his heart apart. He felt himself being pulled back by forces not known by him, but known by everyone else as Crabbe and Goyle as Blaise directed them to toe him away from Potter. Blaise was concerned at his friend's behavior and looked back at Potter before going to his ailed friend.

The "miracle" moved his hands in a helpless gesture. "Why are you looking at me like _I _did something? This isn't my fault you know!"

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder at the blonde and narrowed his eyes. Though he had grown more mature, hate still clouded his judgment and what little there was of his good sense. "Are you up to something, Malfoy? Trying to stir up trouble on the first...second day back?"

"Leave him alone, Weasel," Blaise said, stepping in front of his friend who was still lying panting on the floor between bouts of wrestling out of their grips.

"I need to get to him! I need to see!" he whispered alarmed with himself, his own body fighting it.

"What the hell? See what?" Green eyes widened slightly and he inched away, small step by small step. Wait! Here came another one of those thought bubbles again. What's the harm in letting Malfoy fawn over him? It might make him feel a little better about himself and Malfoy wouldn't be practically writhing on the floor.

"Don't worry Harry, we won't let this ferret get to you."

Harry sighed. Something said he was going to regret this. "Let him go."

And with that came something that comes in many a chapter of many a story: The deadly quiet silence. The kind that all you can hear is a pin dropping or perhaps one of the two goons passing wind, whichever. But the silence was broken as Crabbe and Goyle let go of Draco and Blaise, numbly, stood aside. Draco scrambled to his feet, his pants coming in short, hard bursts.  
Staggering steps between him and Harry became shorter as he grew closer to Harry. Suddenly, he tore himself back. "No! I don't want to!" he cried but it was as if he wasn't listening to himself. He kept going, his eyes fixed on him, though his lips kept mouthing "no."

He reached him and stood stalk still, his arms at his sides and his legs locked. His face was squeezed tight in pain as his hand shook and sweat. Again another sudden thing happened. Draco fell to the ground, not in a kneel, but in a right out, over exerted, state of unconciousness.

There comes a time in every teenager's life when they just want to crawl under the bed with a flashlight and stay there until they died. This time it was Harry's turn. _What in the world..? _As Draco stood in front of him, he waited, surprisingly patient for one of his temper. But before Draco's head hit the ground, faster than he himself thought possible, he caught the other male inches above the ground and eased him down the rest of the way.

"Merlin, Harry...did you even _move?_"

"What're you talking about?" Did no one understand that he wanted to die of humiliation?

"One minute you were standing there, the next you were catching Malfoy. It would be pretty wicked if it weren't so disturbing."

Blaise watched Harry tenderly rest his friend to the ground and watched him closely until a big brute came along, namely Hagrid.

"Mornin cla-oh my, what's he doin?" Hagrid asked, making Blaise roll his eyes annoyed.

"He's passed out professor," he explained.

Hagrid seemed to ponder this for a while.

"Passed out ye' say?" he asked. Blaise nodded and Hagrid thought a bit more.

After this repeated conversation, Blaise eventually got Hagrid to let him go, FINALLY, and take Draco to the hospital wing.

As class continued as usual with a re-introduction of the Blast-Ended Skrewts (much to everyone's dismay), Harry decided to think some more. Why was Draco the only one still flipping out while everyone else was normal? That night he would _definitely _read that letter.

But only after he went off to be emo.


	4. Ch 3 Superman

**A/N: The goat line does not belong to us! xD It belongs to Spirit and her brilliant writing.**

After dinner, Harry was bombarded by a large barn owl that seemed to think it was funny to swoop low over his head and scratch him with its talons before dropping a note down the back of his shirt. Many fun-filled minutes were spent trying to rid himself of the itchy parchment with Ron laughing in the background. But one of Harry's famous glares of Death kept him quiet for a while.

Finally getting the note out of his shirt, leaving the first two buttons undone, he discovered it was from McGonagall. Inside it said:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Kindly meet me in my office as soon as you get this note._

_And I'd like to let you know that this morning's incident with the dancing bacon prompted me to change my password. _

_McGonagall_

Why was everyone so crazy lately? Harry shook his head and said his goodbyes to Ron, making his way to the Head's office and pausing to give the stone gargoyle a strange look. Please, please don't let the password actually be what he thought it was.

"Er…dancing bacon?" The gargoyle leapt aside and he just had to stop and stare. Who knew McGonagall had a sense of humor? Not patient enough to stand on the elevating stairs, Harry ran up the staircase and knocked on the Headmistress' door.

"Enter." He opened the door and was amazed at the lack of shock he felt at seeing none other than Draco Malfoy, looking cool and so damn collected as usual.

"Mr. Potter, please sit down," McGonagall said, gesturing to the chair before her. Harry sat, uninterested in the new office merely because one of the authors was too lazy to describe it. _I wonder why Malfoy's here. I hope he's done acting so…weird. _

However, Malfoy wasn't acting normal. He was simply bound to his seat. His eyes averted from Harry, muttering words only he could understand.

"Yes, well it seems, Mr. Potter, that we have a dilemma on our hands," she said calmly. Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"A dilemma, ma'am?" Other than the Draco freaking out bit, there wasn't much of a dilemma, was there?

"Yes. As you could obviously tell, Mr. Malfoy here has had...odd reactions in your presence."

"Um.." What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, I'll shut the weird machine off now'?

"Well that's OBVIOUSLY going to help us," he ground out, "Very wise, P...P..." he began hacking and his back was patted by the headmistress.

"Yes for some reason, the potion has no effect on young Malfoy here," she said as she calmed him down.

Eventually Draco was silenced and his eyes were averted, humiliated.

"And," How was he going to say this without being rude? "H-how can I help, ma'am? I know as much as...everyone else in this school, really."

"Well there are only two things you can do," she explained. "Either Draco must avoid you for all time, or you two must embrace eachother like brothers and form a bond that would make his respect soothen."

What kind of choice was that? He was already perfectly content with the way things were going, even though Draco was getting suicidally respectful. ...Okay, things had to change. If he avoided Draco forever, even though the thought was tempting, it would be pretty damn difficult to do. He was in half of Harry's classes and, thanks to Snape, was almost in consistent contact. But then if he became friends with Draco...what could happen? There were no more Death Eaters to worry about, no Dark Lord.

He sighed. Now or never. "I'd rather embrace him like a brother than avoid him."

"Alright then, just because it's how they do it in every god damned story that is in the fanfiction world of eternity, you two are to room together, It's the room right outside Defense against the Dark arts and the passwod is Om Winer." and with that she sashayed out of the office.

"Om what?" The password confused him for about five seconds until he realized what she just said. _Room together!? That's so horribly cliché! _With a Snape-esque swish of his robes, Harry stood from his chair and untied Draco's bonds. He stepped back. "Why does everything have to be different with you, Malfoy?"

"Like you're one to talk," he growled under his breath. He, however, went ahead of Harry as if on automatic and held the door open for the raven haired man.

"Um..thank you." This respect was something to get used to. He stepped onto the staircase and while it was moving down, he turned around and glared at Malfoy. "And what do you mean I'm one to talk? I don't _ask _for this stuff to happen, it just does!"

"And you think I..." he growled in pain and held his chest tight inside his arms which were squeezing him. "Please, shut up," he said, in pain.

And now was the time for Harry to get concerned. What was making him hurt like this? First in class, now this? "Hey." He reached out to touch the blonde, but something said that now wasn't the time. "If it helps any, um..." Come on, just say it! "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't," he snapped at him, making the walls reverb his coldness in his words. As they walked through the hallways it seemed as if Draco was talking to himself, sinc all he would do was move his head side to side as he walked and make random noises. Suddenly it stopped and he walked calmly, though his eyes poved otherwise.

He couldn't take it anymore. The silence was ridiculously suffocating and it wasn't helping the downward spiral of his depression. He wheeled around and began walking backwards before he stopped directly in front of Draco. "Malfoy, what the bleeding _hell _is your problem? I demand to know!"

"You," he answered immediately. Caring not to elaborate on that, he continued his way. Then again, he thought, a chance to speak his mind! "You say that you have it so bad...ha! You WISH you could have my life if you want drama," he hissed.

"That's the point I'm trying to _make! _I don't _want _drama. I just want to settle down, get married, have a goat. And newsflash: I do _not _think I have it that bad, though sometimes I think it's healthy to feel sorry for yourself once in a while."

"Once and a while!" he said, wincing at his own harshness but damn was it worth this. "Once and a while? Try all the time you sobbing little..little...DWEEB!"

Something about that statement just made Harry's blood boil. He wasn't too sure what it was, but it made him extremely angry and everyone in Hogwarts knew what happened when Harry got angry. But this time was a little more frightening. He drew himself up to his new height which, he was delighted to discover, was about an inch and a half taller than Malfoy. His anger filled the hall, the air crackling with his magic as it filled the corridor with his power. He lent forward, almost nose-to-nose with his arch rival, their eyes meeting. "Don't speak to me like that again," Harry said softly, dangerously. "I can kill you with a thought." _I can!? _It was like his body was on complete auto pilot. He couldn't control anything, just sit back and watch as he threatened one of the most powerful pureblood families in Britain. "I just have to wave my hand and send a thought. You don't have to like me, _Malfoy. _But you _will _respect me. Understand?"

Draco was furious. How _dare_ he speak to him with such insane sureness in his words. He would have spoke his mind, had his mind, soul, and heart be dead set against it. He shook as he tried to fight whatever it was that made him so weak to this overbearing twit. "Fine," he hissed, saying not another word that could disgrace him.

Was it really that simple? "Good." Harry backed up about half a step and was suddenly in control of his body again, his eyes widening as he realized what he had just done. If Malfoy had gone a step further in his insults, he would be nothing more than a smear on the wall. Horror settled at the bottom of his spine as he turned and ran.

He watched him run but didn't go after him, for his body was far too tired after arguing with the other for so long. What was going on? Why couldn't life ever be normal for him? Why was the world suddenly going black as he slid to the ground in an exhausted heap.


	5. Ch 4 Dark Light

And finally here was the moment we had all been waiting for: the Emo Moment!

Harry had spent the last ten minutes on one of the moving staircases, steadily spiraling down into the dark abyss of his mind. All he really wanted to do was help people, keep them safe. But how could he do that if he couldn't protect them from himself? Why did it always have to be him? It wasn't like there weren't other people. This could have happened to anyone, _anyone. _And yet, it had to be him. And just when things were getting back to normal, here came a _new _set of powers to get used to. Along with that came a whole new set of helplessness that he didn't really enjoy. What would happen if someone else insulted him like that? All he would be able to do is stand back and watch as a…a monster sucked out a student's life or whatever it was Stars were supposed to do. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on his legs as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. _I'm a danger to everyone. _

Draco had awoken by this time and, since Madame Pomfrey didn't like him all that greatly, he was kicked out with a warning to rest. Therefore, he went to find the boy who had brought this plague of unconciousness to him. Without thinking, he brought himself to the staircase where he was stopped by a mop of red. "Hello, Weasel," he sneered.

"Malfoy." Ron greeted him with a nod of his head. As Harry's best friend it was his job to keep him protected from scum like Malfoy. Just the joy of being a friend. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm thinking that I'm talking to a stupid, poop freckled slob when I should be trying to find Potter," he replied, indignant that he had to talk to this idiot.

At the sound of his name Harry looked up, quickly finding the cause of the commotion. He groaned silently. 'What are you doing now Ron?' 

The redhead folded his arms and glared at the blond. "Why are you _trying _to find him, you pompous blond git?"

"I need to so we can go back to our room, it appears I've gone and forgotten the password," he said in a monotone...tone.

"What? _Your _room? As in _both of you_!?" The lunacy of the idea was slowly making Ron's brain overheat and soon civilized activity would be lost on the young man.

Uh-oh. There was going to be a fight, he could tell. And it wasn't that far off. Not to mention the fact that they were going to fight about _him. _He couldn't let that happen. Harry stood and turned to face them. "He's telling the truth, Ron," he said softly. "We have to share a room now."

Draco looked at Ron, smugly crossing his arms.

He glared at Malfoy. "Okay. But...why?"

"You remember that thing about how Draco has this uncontrollable urge to bow to me?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we have to be friends so he can stop it."

Ron laughed and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Oh, Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. You know he's just faking that. Trying to cause trouble or something."

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "You think I would stoop _that_ low just to have a little fun with Potter's head?" he asked, his voice sharp and accusing. "Were you dropped on your head when you were born or were you just born that stupid?"

"Draco..." Harry said warningly.

"Yeah, Ferret, I think you would! You've done nothing but terrorize us our entire time at Hogwarts, why should this change anything?"

"Because unlike you, I still have my standards. If I wanted to torment you, why would I embarrass myself?" he asked, stepping back staggeringly as he ignored Harry's warning.

"Both of you, stop it!" Even before this bizarre transformation, Harry wasn't one to be ignored. And now that he had _some _sort of authority... Wait. Authority?

"I don't know, Malfoy! Why would I care what goes on in that twisted little head of yours?" He rounded on Harry, eyes pleading for all of this to just be some kind of sick joke. "Harry, why are you going along with this? It's all some kind of setup."

"Oh yes, it's a set up that I thought cleverly of with the brilliant minded Crabbe and Goyle beside me. Not to mention I PLANNED on the possibility of loosing my family fortune along with my own name," he said growling. "You know, you think with a name like Weasel you'd be more cunning, but you're just as stupid as any other Gryffindor and a disgrace to the wizarding world; almost as bad as your father," he hissed, ignoring the pain of ignoring Harry.

A line had been crossed. Harry suddenly found the banister behind him very interesting and went over to it to study the grain in the wood. _Gosh, that's some pretty wood. Just beautiful._

Before he knew he was doing it, Ron's fist had first contact with Draco's face. The little bastard had insulted his family for too long! Now it was time for him to pay the price.

As Draco face was connected with Ron's fist he was sent to the floor. Before another one could come however, he felt another presence beside him.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Being sexy what do you think?" Blaise replied.

"No, I mean why are you here?" he reworded.

Blaise pondered a moment. "I guess because you needed help...plus I needed to ask you something about potions," he replied.

"Oh...carry on then," Draco said and lay there as Blaise stood more stiff and looked at Ron dead set in the eyes. "I'd recommend not doing that anymore," he warned.

"My fight's not with you, Zabini."

Harry decided to just watch; he was a little too emotionally frail to do any real fighting.

"I know," he said. "But I'm not letting you fight with Draco while he's in a weakened state of mind," he said. "So back off."

"Why don't _you _back off?" He shoved him square in the chest.

He shoved him right back. "Because you started it," he said calmly.

In his ever-so-lovingly violent way, he shoved him again and replied, "I intend on finishing it. He's corrupted my friend and I want him back."

He pushed him once again, except this time he lost his balance and sent both he and Ron tumbling to the floor. "You'll have to get through me then," he said, not moving.

Ron pushed away the other male and rushed at Draco, determined to beat him within an inch of his life.

Blaise grabbed his collar and pulled him away, therefore slamming him on the staircase but it didn't matter for when he turned they were, once again, in a certain position that suddenly clicked in Blaise's head and shortly after Ron's as they gazed at eachother slowly becoming more and more lidded with each moment.

((Also known as the Intimate Gaze™! Buy yours today!))

To say Harry was uncomfortable was an understatement. Was it him or weren't they just fighting a few seconds before? He inched away from them and held out a hand to Draco. "Let's get out of here," he mouthed.

"Right behind you," Draco replied and grasping his hand, got up like hadn't just gotten punched in the face and left the two before they could begin doing something he'd rather not see.

After they had gotten a safe distance away (as in, magically found their portrait even though McGonagall hadn't told them what it was), Harry looked at Malfoy, eyes wide once more. "Okay, what the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure, and I honestly don't want to be sure because then I might throw up," he admitted.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, that would be bad." Harry said the password to the portrait of a cow and quickly entered the room vaguely described as having muted shades of gold and silver. "Okay, how cliché are we going to get? Do we have to share one bed?"

"Who knows, I mean this isn't Dumbledore, McGonagall might have a little more sense," he said.

"Sense of humor, more like." With a growing dread Harry went to the only other door in the room and...yep. He knew it. He sighed. "I wish I weren't so damn psychic."

"I'll just sleep out here," he said, sitting on the sofa in the common room area.

"No, you won't." Why should Malfoy have to suffer? None of this was his fault.

Draco nodded in respect for his decision. "Very well," he said. He got up and went int the bathroom.

As soon as he was sure Draco was safely behind the door, Harry sat down heavily on the floor beside the surprisingly large bed, his head in his hands. He began to spiral again, completely blaming himself for everything that had happened. Even the blossoming bruise on Draco's cheek was his fault. As he fell deeper and deeper into despair he began to cry quietly, though he couldn't quiet the occasional sob or hiccup that escaped his lips.

Finally Draco slammed open the door, "What the hell is getting murdered that I ca-oh," he said, looking down to see the famous Harry Potter sobbing on the floor like a pansy. "Come on, Harry, get up and stop being a pussy," he said, turning to go back to go to where he was sleeping.

"Shut up, you little blonde bastard." Harry sniffed and quickly tried to dry his eyes to no avail. "I won't tolerate (hiccup) being talked to like that when I'm emotionally unstable."

"Oh come on! Snap out of it," Draco said, irritated. He rolled his eyes at the lack of reply and bent down so he was in front of him. "Stop being a little emotional prat, it's not flattering."

"I'm not trying to be flattering!" How dare he? How _dare _he, the insensitive little...what better word was there for 'bastard'? 'Git' was already used. "If you were like this, no matter how much I don't like you, I wouldn't treat _you _with such blatant disrespect."

"You call that disrespect?!" he said laughing. Finally Draco snapped, due to exhaustion and just plain irritability. He raised his hand up and smacked it across Harry's face, "Then this must go a whole new level with you!"

His lips formed a perfect 'O'. Did Draco just slap him? Once again his blood began to boil and something primal sang with the urge to fight back. "Did you just hit me?"

Draco stood up and walked away not bothering to answer his question. "Go to sleep, little snivvling sobstory," he said, then stopped as something painful just riled through him. He'd just slapped Harry! Oh Merlin. He felt his stomach begin to flutter as his hands began to shake. The tremors rose to his head and it took on a right powerful headache which made him wince and fall to the ground, curling into a fetal position.

Though anger still thrummed under his skin, it was pierced with concern for the Slytherin. "Draco? Draco!" He ran to his side and touched him gently on the shoulder.

He hissed at the touch and backed away. "I'm sorry," he pleaded, "I'm sorry for hurting you, disrespecting you, please forgive me, please for-" he would have finished if the pain didn't ripple through his body, "please take the pain away!" he shouted as he curled into a ball.

Without thinking, Harry slapped him smartly across the face. The anger quickly faded away and his eyes widened. Damn, why did he hit Draco? "Bleeding fuck, I'm sorry! You're forgiven, you're forgiven, I swear!"

Slowly the pain ebbed away, except for the smack that had been placed on his face. He panted as his eyes reopened. Draco looked at Harry through bleak eyes, then passed out right there. Hm, and he called Harry a pansy.

"Huh. 'Emotional prat' my ass. Atleast _I _didn't faint." He sighed. How to get Draco to bed? Were his new muscles just for show or was there strength to back them up? Only one way to find out... Harry grabbed the big ball of Slytherin bastard only to find him easy to carry. He stood and carried Draco to the bed, ignoring the happiness he felt at having him in his arms. No time for lovey stuff. Sleep called. He pulled the covers up to Draco's chin and got into bed beside him.

He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

**A/N: The little purple button down there tells you to review! Our hypnotic Draco powers call to yooooouuuuu…**


	6. Ch 5 The Letter

**A/N: (review reply) Questions – Dude, you're, like, complaining about things we haven't even talked about yet! As you can see, the letter is right here. (It's called patience. Exercise it.) And though I regret trailing off near the end of it, it's written. We're not saying Harry's dumb without Hermionie, we're saying he's dumb period! (Love the books, hate the character, y'know?) That's why 'humor' is in the genre. It's supposed to be funny. We're sorry if it's not. And those plot holes you so kindly pointed out, why don't you explain them to us so we can tell you whether they're supposed to be there, we're going to explain it later or correct it. One last thing: we're making fun of the cliché stories by adding the fact that they're sharing one bed. Because we're cool like that. As for everything else…you'll see. Oh! And as for why the Slytherins are taking CoMC with Hagrid, ask the plot. The plot is God and runs all things.**

**P.S. "I think my biggest complaint is that many of your thoughts and threads are left half done and it really gets confusing why you invest a lot of time in parts of the story that really don't matter!"**

**_That's _a plot hole we recognized. Um…no real explanation, really. xD Just…fill in your own idea. Be creative. And one last thing, for real this time: Every moment in this story moves the plot forward in some sort of way. Don't like the bits that matter? Skim. We won't blame you.**

**Kirrima – Um…we're trying to avoid the mate thing. But slave is a good idea! o.o**

**To every one else – Thanks a lot! We're open to ideas, y'all. Love you!**

_Dearest Harry,_

_Since you are holding this letter it is quite obvious you have Awakened, just like James said you would. Congratulations. But if you have this letter, it also means he is…no longer with you. Let me be the first to tell you what you are. You are a Star, Harry. A being of Celeste, City of the Gods. Or what you might call Heaven. …Possibly. In my opinion it's not the same at all._

_Now, read closely Harry and pay attention. The rest of this letter will tell you all you need to know…_

Harry pulled out the super long letter from the drawer in his bedside table and grimaced. Was it really necessary to read this entire bloody letter that was probably going to take up the whole chapter? Something about the parchment in his hand screamed YES. Thank Merlin Draco was on his Prefect rounds. It made life so much simpler. But he didn't know when he was going to be back, so he had to read quickly.

With a deep breath he began the letter that would probably lead him to a troubled sleep.

_First, let me introduce myself. I am Adéro, simply that. When I was growing up there was no such thing as last names. But if I had to give myself one, I would say…Sarnac. Hehe. That's a street in America, don'tcha know. Now I have to go make up a birth certificate since I've picked one. (sigh) I'll be right back._

…

…

…

…

Harry stared at the letter. What did she mean by 'make up a birth certificate'? He blinked. The dots were pulsing! What the hell?

_Okay, I'm back! That was easier than I thought! Where was I? Oh, yes. I am Adéro, Goddess of Chaos. I bet you're wondering, more or less, why the Goddess of Chaos is writing your letter. Frankly darling, I couldn't tell you. I guess they believe I'd gotten more mature since the Temple Incident. Yes, it's capitalized. Don't say a word about it. _

_Anyway, I'm telling you that because I want you to know that I do indeed know what I'm talking about. I am one of the Authority, baby!_

_Alright, basics first. First off, there are…9, maybe 10 Gods. We are part of an ancient religion, which means that the people that made our name were a little…simple. We are: the Almighty Ones. Anyway, 9 or 10 Gods. They are (in hierarchy order): Kai, Supreme Goddess; Artemis, Goddess of Death (that's my partner right thurr! We don't roll without each other, ya heard?); Nathan, God of Wisdom; Alexia, Goddess of Love (gone); Staunton, God of War (Gayer than stripping house-elves, if you ever get those feelings. Very understanding. My brother.); Myself, Goddess of Chaos and technically Revenge; Rayn, Goddess of Time; Joseph, God of Dreams (if you've read the Bible, you might find that amusing); Sandy, Goddess of Healing (and Light and Life and whatnot. Joseph's wife.); Salaria, Goddess of the Moon and Stars (gone). Yeah, that's 10._

_Mostly we still live in the temple where we were worshipped and loved most, but sometimes we stop by Celeste._

Harry shifted and scowled at the letter. What was this damn Celeste already? And…what did she mean by "gone"?

_Don't get fidgety, this is a long letter. _

_In order to explain Celeste, we have to explain Stars, so…I guess I should do that, eh? I'm too lazy, though. My hand hurts. But I shall continue, if but for my Guardian. (salutes)_

_Okay, from least to greatest we have:  
Allumens (Fallen Stars, mostly.)  
Fallen Angels (AKA: Bella Muerte)  
Cherubim  
Seraphim  
------- Some other thing goes here  
Stars  
----- Guardians fit in here somewhere  
Gods_

_If you're an Allumens, there's no getting back. You're done, screwed. The end. You lose control of your power, which you would agree is pretty bad. But you also lose the very will to live, though the power that resides within you is keeping you alive. It's…just really bad, okay? _

_(Side note: This will contradict what I just wrote, but that applies to Allumens. Not you. Stars cannot die. Keep that in mind. They can only fade.)_

_Anyway, Stars are like…promoted Angels (which would be the general category for Cherubim, Seraphim, so on) who have good souls. Confusing, but things aren't always meant to be explained. Stars can be born from the promoted angels, which would make them pure Stars. Augh. I just confused _myself. _Um…how about this? Pure Star, as in actually made of Stardust (PLEASE don't ask!) would equal Angel plus Angel. A just plain old Star (yes, I know it's a general term) would be from a promoted Angel. Gah. Okay, you can ask. But much, much later. _

_Now! Finally, you get to hear about your father. Whoo. Took us a damn long time to get there, didn't it? _

_Anyhoo! There are very few Pure Stars that get to become Guardians, mostly because none of them are trustworthy or loyal enough. But a Guardian is judged by heart, strength, loyalty and spirit. That's why there're so few of them. Who, even in the heavens, is going to have qualities like that? _

_Your father did. He was the Captain, the first Guardian of the Gates (same thing as the heavens if you're going to get all technical), one of the most trusted of Kai's Stars. _

_But, as you may or may not know, James was…well, in simple terms…a rebel. He just couldn't take the fact that there was a being higher than he was who called the shots. So he left, closing the Gates behind him. He made sure to lock them and take the key as well, the fucker. Whatever he did down on Earth (he blocked his magick signature x.x)I'm sure you know. _

_If people start to randomly bow to you, don't worry, that's normal. Guardians command respect with their very blood and as the child of one, you're no different. But there should be something to stop it; you're a wizard, you find out. If it doesn't work…it could mean…nah. That hasn't happened in years, it's impossible. Just forget it. _

_But here's _your _problem. _

_I knew it, _he thought through the haze of shock. _There's always something. _

_We need the Gates open. If they don't open soon, we're not sure _what _will happen, but we know it's going to be big. And _bad. _The Almightys need your help, Harry. We're not asking you to take your place among the heavens (just subtly pushing), but whatever happens up here if the Gates crack or whatever will happen, it will affect Earth as well. _

_Use your magick to find the key. _

_Use your heart to open the Gates. _

_Queen pwns you, _

_Adéro _

The signature was incredibly loopy and scribbled with a little line above a particular loop as an accent mark. Harry blinked a few times, confused beyond belief. All he seemed to grasp was the fact his dad was almost as powerful as a _God. _That would explain why his head was so big – he had more magick than Dumbledore! James was almost justified. And just as he was puzzling about Angels and how Stars couldn't die, more writing appeared on the bottom of the parchment.

_P.S. I know you're probably confused as hell by now. I am and I wrote this damn thing. If you have any questions, write back. Here's how: Do everything like normal, put it in the envelope and whatnot. Write my name or whoever you want to write to's name on the envelope. Then whisper: ((ignore this: On the wings of the wind, be sent to (Name here))) Ottn eseb, din weth ofs gni weht no: (Name here) It'll dissolve, so don't be freaked. We'll get it immediately and respond as soon as we can, kay? _

Harry sighed. Instead of answering his questions, the letter just created new ones. And _why _did everyone depend on _him _to save their asses? It was just something with the hair and glasses, wasn't it? Root for the underdog, that type of thing? Yes, that had to be it! Some thing about his appearance just screamed, 'I want to be your hero!' One eye closed in exasperation, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began to write a response to Adéro. He paused, scratched out her name; …write a response to _Staunton._

**A/N: (Chanta) Sorry for lateness! I couldn't figure out how to end this. x.x Um..a tip: any questions you guys have will be asked in Harry's letter to Adéro and answered in her reply back, kay? Kay! –pokes the little purple button- Reviewing our story gets rid of the shakes and helps you sleep at night! You'll also receive a Harry/Draco!smut clone free with every review. **


End file.
